Blood Runs Blue
by Winter M
Summary: Blood, seduction, and revenge… repeat as needed. Continues 'Blushing Red'. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: *Sigh* do I _have_ to say it? Fine, fine… Jim Henson etc owns it. Not me.

**Blood Runs Blue**

By Winter

Rating: R

Summary: Continues 'Blushing Red'. Blood, seduction, and revenge… repeat as needed. ~Dark~

Distribution: ff.net, ::Chicken Scratches::, jsfanfiction mailing list, Labyrinth- fanfic mailing list. Everyone please ask first, I'll say yes ^_^.

Feedback: feedback is the dessert I can eat like a pig w/out feeling guilty. i.e. I _live on the stuff. All flames will be used to roast the subsequent marshmallow junkyness… _

A/N: well, you asked for it, so I'm writing it. Actually, I'm glad you guys enjoyed BR and gave me the excuse to work on this.

**Prologue**

Rusty orange eyes narrowed to slits as they watched the young woman collapse on the bed, tears streaking her face. They melted to lime green, taking in every detail of her face, the lines caused from multiple heartaches. The eyes hardened, blurring into an icy sea blue. If something wasn't done this mortal's hair would soon be as silver as her own.

The black feline sat up but paused as the jagged ends of a small lock of hair caught her hair. So, that's how he had done it. She turned from the sorrowing sight within the room and leaped to the ground. Before her paws connected with solid dirt an unnatural wind sprung up, taking the black haired beauty far away. Far from this grief; but closer to another, more personal, debauchery…

**Part 1**

Many hours later Sarah felt the tears subsiding, drying until all that was left an empty shell of a girl. No… woman, a woman used by the world on more then one occasion.

She rolled onto her side and stared blearily at the digital clock on her nightstand. The pale red numbers read 1:09 PM. With a small groan she flopped back on the rumpled sheets. Shaking hands came up to rub at red, blood shot eyes, "God, I can't believe I let that happen. I cant believe I… oh, god!" her voice cracked and a dry sob hit her. 

A loud clash sounded in the room, followed by a cliché puff of smoke. Sarah jumped at the noise, wide eyes taking in her newest visitor. 

There, not six feet away, stood none other then…

She blinked, her head achy from all the crying, "Umm, who are you?"

The man's mouth twisted into a snarl. He took a step closer to the bed, the black leather of his pants creaking, "Please child, don't tell me you don't know of me." 

Sarah growled softly. This was all she needed; be seduced by one egotistical magical fucking bastard only to wake up and be paid a visit from _another_ egotistical magical… she studied the figure dressed in black. Black leather pants, _tight, black leather pants, black silk shirt, the top button undone, black leather boots, brown almost black hair, a little long and spiked. __*I could go with egotistical magical gay bastard, but considering who paid me a visit last night and what he did__ with me last night, I don't think that would be accurate.*_

"Look, I'm not in the mood to play guessing games," she began to slide out of bed when the realization that she was very naked under those sheets hit her. Sarah swallowed slightly.

The black clad man smirked and stepped closer to the bed. With the easy predatory grace of a cat stalking it's prey he sat, bringing a hand up to trace Sarah's cheek, "I'm surprised that with your rather…" he paused, cool gray eyes openly roaming over her figure. "Intimate knowledge of the Underground, you haven't at the very least heard of me."

She shifted uncomfortably, eyes darting away nervously as hands came up to clutch tightly at the sky blue comforter, "Ah, drawing a blank here."

The man sighed dramatically, "I, m'dear, am Lord Resgan deTrenoú, King of the Leprechauns."

Sarah's eyes flared dangerously, "Great, this is all I need! Another damnable Underground king come to whisk me off my feet for a lovely one night stand. Well not this time, buddy! I alrea…"

The young woman's tirade was abruptly cut off by the deep sensual laughter coming from Resgan's chest. 

A pale full bottom lip came out in a childish pout, "Why are you laughing at me? This is _not_ funny!"

The king's eyes twinkled, "Oh, but it is. You speak of the famed Jareth I believe?" he leaned closer, bringing cruel lips close to Sarah's.

The pout stayed firmly in place, "What of it?"

Resgan ran a slender finger over each side of Sarah's face as he spoke, slowly bringing her closer, "Because, doll, I happen to be in a position to offer you your revenge."

The corners of her mouth twisted into her own little sneer, "And what would you know of my revenge?"

He closed the distance between them, mouth slanting harshly over her own. His teeth nibbled greedily at her lower lip until her mouth opened in supplication. Tongues battled fiercely, the lust level rising until it was almost palpable between them. Gasping, Sarah broke away and watched as the Leprechaun's lips twisted into a satisfied Cheshire smile, "More than you realize…"

TBC

A/N: I realize it's short but I wanted to see if you guys liked how it was going and ask if you think Sarah was in character. I'm not entirely sure. Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Happy?

**Blood Runs Blue**

By Winter

Summary: Continues 'Blushing Red'. Blood, seduction, and revenge… repeat as needed. ~Dark~

Distribution: ff.net, ::Chicken Scratches::, jsfanfiction mailing list, Labyrinth- fanfic mailing list. Everyone please ask first, I'll say yes ^_^.

Feedback: feedback is the dessert I can eat like a pig w/out feeling guilty. i.e. I _live on the stuff. All flames will be used to roast the subsequent marshmallow junkyness… _

**Part 2**

The focus of two glittering, ethereal eyes, one blue one brown, danced around the circular stone chamber. Almost gleefully they took in each minute detail, cataloging away every change for future reference. A smug smile flittered across the finely boned features of the once again powerful Jareth, Goblin King in all but yet reinstated title. A thick layer of grimy dust covered everything in the room, but the blonde Leanen Sidhe continued to proceed in his perusal of the throne room, seemingly unaware of the disrepair long years of disuse had allowed the building to fall into.

"Happy?" the clipped tone of the voice matched the strained face of its owner.

Jareth glanced up, eyes twinkling merrily as he took in the almost seven foot tall figure of his friend, the pale rose color of her velvet gown accentuating the shocking streaks of silver moonlight in her long black tresses, "Yes," he looked around himself again, smug look now firmly in place, "I am."

Lori puckered her lips slightly in worry, her eyes darting towards the floor, "I do not approve of your methods." She dared to glance up at the powerful fae lord.

The smile upon his face did not slip; instead it widened as he swept off the circular throne, gauzy black cape billowing around his slender figure, "Oh, you don't?" his tone mocked the Midlor fae. "And why ever not?" 

Lori drew in a deep breath, a solid line forming between her brow. She glanced around the room, rich purple eyes taking note of the cobwebs and grime; glossy maroon lips tightened at the corners.

Jareth smirked and sauntered towards her, "Lori." The tone commanded.

Her perusal stilled, for once everything about her still… frozen, "I thought you a great fool when you faced her the first time. Now six mortal years past."

Jareth frowned.

"Now I see that that was barely a glimmer of the stupidity you can wield with those flashy crystals of yours."

His mismatched eyes glowed with open hostility, "You dar…"

Lori's hair ignited with white lightening, a sharp gust of wind whipping it around her willowy, tall form, "Yes, I dare!" Her voice sounded of thunder, physically shaking the rocks and chipped mortar scattered around the room. Eyes flickered black and skin drained of all color. She blinked and everything was restored, her hair lightening to a glossy brown, eyes turning a soft sea foam green. "I dare because I do not wish to see this destroy you," she implored him, head lowered slightly in supplication. "Please Jareth…"

"No!" he swept his hand in a dismissive gesture. "No, I will not listen to this." He turned from the Midlor and stepped back towards the dusty throne.

"But…"

he sat down upon the cold stone, back rigid, "No. you will defer to my judgment on this. For once in this lifetime Lorialazaline you _will_ not contradict me."

Pale pink eyes looked up at this; wide, the betrayal evident. She bowed low, her voice small and nothing more then the slightest whisper, "Yes, m'lord." She turned, head remaining down, and began to leave.

Jareth slumped slightly, "Lori…"

She straightened, jaw clench, cheek bones even more prominent; turned, tonelessly, "Yes, m'lord?" 

"Please…"

"No." pause, "Good day m'lord." And she was gone.

Jareth closed his eyes, no longer interested in the crumbling walls around him.

*** * ***

The sun sparkled brightly in the clear blue sky. Birds twittered cheerfully amongst the leafy green treetops. A golden deer and her two young walked easily along the dappled forest floor, ears twitching lazily back and forth. The soft doe eyes of the smaller female fawn blinked innocently at the passing of a loping wolf, solid black streaked with silver around the eyes against the colorful backdrop of nature. 

Silent paws carried the wolf to the center of the forest. The forest remained still and blissfully relaxed as the wolf's form rippled, morphing until Lori stood in its place. Her previous choice of heavy burgundy colored, velvet dress now replaced by a gauzy yellow sundress. 

A circular stone, wide enough to allow a person to stand upon it, hovered a foot above the ground, an eight point star engraved into the top. Lori stepped up onto it, softly murmured, "Lỉerỉl." and the stone began a gentle assent into the high treetops.

Minutes passed in contemplative silence. The stone stopped roughly three fourths of the way to the top, a stone platform extended from the tree. She stepped off the floating stone and strode purposefully into the branching limbs of the giant tree. She passed into an open, covered building and made her way over to the single item of furniture: an elegantly carved, solid Cyprus writing desk. A slender figure sat hunched over the desk, furiously scribbling away with a wispy gray feather pen.

Lori walked up to the figure, stopping a few feet away, "A word, father?"

The figure jerked upright, turned a tender smile lighting up his ageless face, "Lori." The tone deep, flowing like heavy silk with the barest hint of an accent. The smile straightened at the grim expression upon his daughter's face, "What troubles you, my darling?"

Lori drew in a deep breath before meeting the golden eyes. She studied him for a moment, his Grace Lord Martiss le Maiyen, high chieftain of the last remaining Midlor Sidhe; slightly spiked blazingly red hair, the hint of grey at the temples, glittering eyes, and ageless lightly tanned skin. He was dressed in a simple green tunic over a cream linen shirt and green suede pants tucked into tall brown boots. 

At last she spoke, her voice soft, "Oh father, I fear so for him."  Her eyes glowed midnight blue, "She has sworn revenge, though as yet he does not know of this, but I fear for when he does come to knowledge of it." Lori turned and walked past the desk, looking out into the trees branches, "They will fight each other until the bitter end."

Lord Martiss removed the unnecessary wire frame reading glasses from his face, intrigued, "You have seen this then?" 

Lori shook her head desperately, "No… not exactly. It's more…" she turned back to him, "Frankly, I'm not sure what it is… a feeling maybe. I, I just fear for him." Her tone turned bleak, "Each would destroy the other given half a chance. The King handled things very badly indeed."  Lori heaved a great sigh, "he will not listen to reason father." Turned pleading eyes upon the chieftain, "For once, I do not know how to handle this… handle him. Please, I seek your wisdom for it is greatly in this."

The older Midlor turned his focus inward for a few moments before focusing his unnerving gold eyes upon his black haired daughter, "You must be there for him. That is all you can do."

Lori slumped, "It is so hard at times."

He walked over to her, cupping her cheek, "Of course it is. This is life Loria, and life is hard." He smiled, "Keep hope, there is a _drễdra__ on everyone's horizon if the person will but look for it." He moved back towards his desk, "Will you be staying for dinner?"_

Lori followed slowly, "Yes, I find that I have had enough of the Goblin King for one day."

Martiss smiled and the two stepped deeper into the tree.

TBC

A/N: there ya go, a nice juicy bit of story. Hope you enjoy! As always please leave a review and let me know what you think, all impute it greatly appreciated!


	3. Interlude the First

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Easy as that.

**Interlude**

Throughout Midlor Sidhe architecture, art, and clothing a singular design is most often times found repeated: the eight-point star. Here now is a recollection of its meaning…

There are believed to be four levels of the universe, inhabited by four levels of being. The four longest arms of the star, positioned so they form a cross (+), represent the four levels of existence. The northern most point represents Manắra, called Heaven in the common tongue. The southernmost point then is known as Visgorέ, or Hades. In accordance with the beginning of a day, the easternmost point represents the Underground named originally Undremenǽ by the first Midlor. Hence leaving the western point the Aboveground know as _Earth. _

The four smaller points in the star embody the four levels of _being_. Life begins as a child, shown as the northeastern point, progressing into adulthood through the southwest. First came man therefore you will find him in the southeastern point. Lastly is woman, considered pure, she who was made from man and characterized by the northwestern corner of the star. 

The star, and in essence the universe, is a collection of _conditions made up of opposites, each unable to live without their counterpart._

For millennia these conditions come together in only the most basic of interaction; this being the reason for almost nonexistent development of sentient awareness. There was, and still is, only one force of _nature that can accordingly bring these extreme forces together in a wholly beneficial cohesiveness. Known than to those of the higher tongues as _euros_… to the mortals? Love._

                                                                                                **_Understanding the Midlor: a View of the Universe_**

**                                                                                 Nǽrreec Lasdor', scribe for His Majesty Baonen the Proud **

**From the _Second Age_**

A/N: I realize many of you are waiting for more Sarah/Resgen plotting but first I have to fulfill my 'Herbert Featish' (if anyone here has read his Dune Chronicles you will understand :) now, please stay with me, next chapter I _promise will at the very least feature Resgen! Please leave me your comments, you know, whether this chapter made any sense at all *lol*! _

~Winter ****


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No infringement intended. I don't own them, Jimmy boy does!  
  
A/N: Erotes I woman made from man out of Christian/Jewish/Catholic religious beliefs of creation. It fit the star so I thought, 'hey what the heck' and shoved it in ^_~. BTW, thanx a bunch for reviewing every chapter *hugs*! Everyone in regards to Lori: you're just going to have to read an find out! *evil chuckle* don't worry, I always explain things in the end!  
  
Part 3  
  
"Light to darkness Ownership. Taken. Ve del las mesgad?n arttem? vurlisqe burdumn."  
  
"Barak!"  
  
The narrow shoulders of a tall, gray cloaked figure jerked straight. The figure turned to the voice, wide hood falling back to reveal a narrow face, all points and sharp angles set in deeply tanned skin and adorned by a dark gray goatee. His head had long since gone bald except for the narrow sideburns that traveled down the cheek, stopping and inch on either side of the thin lipped mouth. Slate colored eyes narrowed irritably, "I was in the middle."  
  
The leprechaun king's leather clad figure stepped over to the tall black caldron resting upon clawed feet before his advisor. A gloved hand waved impatiently, "Yes yes, some spell or another. This does not concern."  
  
Biting, "It will if it is not completed in time to hide the presence of our," he paused, mouth quirking cruelly. "Our, guest from Jareth's magic."  
  
Resgan's eyebrows rose mockingly, "Oh, then by all means, complete the spell before that can happen." He clutched hold of Barak's rode, voice rising, "Oh, please sir wise one, save me from the wrath of the impotent Goblin King!"  
  
The warlock snorted and impatiently shrugged his king off.  
  
Bright green eyes twinkled under brown black eyebrows, "I am not afraid of the Goblin King Alberich, how can I be?" Resgen began to circle the room, "He has no kingdom, no ties, no sources, no resources, and," he pointed a finger at Barek. "No power. He's weak, pathetic. Allowing a mere girl to destroy him so!" he paused. "Though, I will admit, a very enticing girl at that." Cruel smile met cool indifference. Resgan threw up his hands, "Oh, fine! Have it your way you old coot." He gestured angrily at the caldron, "Finish your spell old man. I'll leave thee be and go 'pester' our guest." A flick of his wrist, a clash of smoke and the leprechaun was gone.  
  
The warlock sighed, "Damn him." Cold eyes glittered, "Not even a drunken fool would have thus spoken to a de les Alberich before." he sighed again, eyes focusing on a raven perched upon the windowsill, "How quickly a family can fall, eh Zaadun?"  
  
The raven croaked, rustled its feather, the settled back into a contemplative silence.  
  
A grim smile turned the corners of Barak Minasmore de les Alberich's pale pink mouth, "Light to darkness Ownership. Taken. Ve del las mesgad?n arttem? vurlisqe burdumn."  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah sighed contentedly for the dozenth time since being shown to her new room in the leprechaun castle: Castle Diabhal-re. Less then an hour ago she had been sobbing her withered heart out over him, and now she was here, being treated like a princess. Life could defiantly be good on occasion.  
  
Again, wide hazel eyes eagerly took in the extraordinary frosty, blue green interior. Teal silk bed lines, covered by a delicately crocheted throw blanket, and a literal sea of matching pillows. The floors were carpeted and the walls painted a few colors darker then the bed. A large bay window was set into the wall a few feet away from the bed while a large, turquoise fireplace was situated on the other side of the room. Around the hearth were placed a plush hardwood chaise lounge as well as two matching chairs and a low rectangular chow table. A few tasteful pictures of fruit and furry animals adorned the wall space.  
  
Her languid study of the room was abruptly interrupted by a loud clash of thunder followed by a short burst of light resulting in a person sized cloud of gray green smoke to billow into the air. Sarah's gaze focused on the solid form of the leprechaun king, now clothed in dark green, almost black colored leather. She watched, calmly as he strode towards her, stopping at the arm of the chair.  
  
"Enjoying your chambers my pet?" his cool voice slid silkily over her ear.  
  
A wry smile tweaked the corners of Sarah's mouth, her head turned until their noses brushed, "Yes, in fact I was."  
  
Resgan laughed aloud and strode into the center of the room, "It is lovely isn't it?" voice vain, he turned a circle taking in the details of the place before glittering emerald eyes met Sarah's own, "Now, my darling. Business first."  
  
Sarah settled herself comfortably in her chair, gaze pointedly flicking to the companion chair, "Yes, do discuss what it is exactly you have in mind."  
  
The leprechaun smirked and sauntered over to the chaise lounge, draping his lithe body of the patterned silk cushioning, "Well, it's actually quite simple. Because the Goblin Kingdom has been left bereft of a king for over four years it is 'open pickings'."  
  
Sarah snorted loudly, "Are you telling me you want me to help you get kingship of the Goblin Kingdom? Gods, are you loony? Why on earth would you want the Goblin Kingdom?"  
  
Resgan's eyes flashed annoyance, "Obtaining kingship of the Goblin Throne is merely a means to an end. a means to both our ends."  
  
The brunette sighed heavily, "Explain."  
  
Jaw tightening, he ignored the mortal's insolence, she'll learn soon enough. Aloud, "To gain kingship of the Goblin Kingdom in particular requires that you one: prove that you can rule its subjects, the goblins. This I can accomplish easily enough. The second rite of passage, so to speak, is more difficult. It is also what has foiled all other attempts."  
  
"Again with the loony; what is with you people's obsession with the Goblin Kingdom," Sarah brow furrowed in a condescending smirk. "I mean, have you ever seen the castle, let alone the rest of it?" she shook her head, "It's disgust."  
  
"Will you shut up for one second and let me finish?" Resgan snapped. The mortal may have been pretty, but he didn't have to take a dressing down from her.  
  
Sarah looked startled, before her gaze hardened, "Fine, finish." She waved her imperiously.  
  
Taking in a deep breath of air he continued, "There is something the Goblin Kingdom has that is like nothing else found in existence; something of innumerably power. it's also the second thing the candidate for the throne must prove they can conquer." She paused, caught and held Sarah's gaze, "That Labyrinth is highly coveted by many, human. Unfortunately, none has been able to yet control it for centuries except one."  
  
Understanding bloomed in Sarah's eyes, "Jareth."  
  
Resgan nodded.  
  
A small line appeared on her forehead, "So, how exactly do I fit into all this?"  
  
Voice dripping with sensuality, "You're something that no other candidate has had access to before: the first and only one to complete the Labyrinth and thwart its various tricks. A commendable accomplishment by the way." Resgan's fingers drifted in lazy circles through the air, causing small tendrils of smoke to curl and rise around the digits, wrapping easily around his entire hand.  
  
"I still don't see."  
  
"I will appease the goblins; while you, my dear, subdue the Labyrinth. Once both are accomplished, the kingdom will be ours and out of Jareth's grasp forever."  
  
Sarah shook her head slightly, mouth opening, voice dripping contempt, "That's your plan. Ruin him through politics."  
  
The leprechaun's mouth twitched comically, "And what did you have in mind, Sarah?"  
  
She crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest, "I don't think a knife in the back would be completely uncalled for. Maybe even poet, really."  
  
Resgan waved away her suggestion, "Believe me, this plan has much more finesse. Death is too easy for dear Jareth. this will cut much closer to home. Trust me."  
  
Sarah's eyes narrowed, taking on a speculative gleam, "What makes you hate him so?"  
  
Eyes cold, he pointed at her to better drive his point across, "That is a story for another time." Rising gracefully, the smoke grew denser, "Now, do enjoy yourself. I'll make sure the servants bring up a tray for you." With that he was gone, leaving Sarah alone with her thoughts.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: so sorry for the delay, my stupid computer wouldn't read the floppy this was on, so I had to re-type it. As always, PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own them, only borrowing.

A/N: *takes a deep breath* I apologize for the long wait, its really very terrible of me but I've been seriously uninspired, plus Gracie decided to right 2 shorts, one of which is posted (Tea With the Devil) the other of which is written but not typed. Anyway, not much actually happens this chapter but it does give you a look at where the Midlor live. I promise we're only a chapter or 2 away from more interesting topics. 

**Part Four**

Dusk had begun to gather, bathing the densely wooded forest of tall _emblar_ trees in silvery moonshine. In and among the branches, buildings and large covered areas sprouted up at intervals, almost appearing to be mere extensions of the trees. Protruding out from the buildings were built open air catwalks, the width of two persons walking abreast of each other. Delicate vines looked the floor and support beams.

A light, smoky fog was rolling in, blanketing the walkways in damp blankets as young children flitted about the walkways and buildings. A quick firm touch to the crystal lanterns scattered throughout the branches caused the carved luminescent rocks within to glow a clear steady light. The little lanterns sparkled like large diamonds in the darkness, creating an extensive network of light in the trees. The sight was a familiar one, a beacon on the horizon for wayward travelers in the Underground. Revered for its beauty, the site was oft called _Nǽrvanǻ_ Leigǿs_, or heavenly lights._

High up in the very treetops, two tall slim figures strode the narrow foot-ledge. One dressed in velvet died in shades of gray the other robed in dark maroon. Long black hair sprinkled with silver cascaded down the back of the taller figure in loose ringlets, contrasting drastically with the pale ash curls of her smaller companion.

"It is good to walk and speak with you again Lorea, it really has been too long," the smaller woman's voice was affectionate and tinged with aged wisdom, though her face belied that fact, so smooth and flawless as it was.

Lori turned glowing lavender eyes on the figure, "You're right of course." Her eyes darkened almost imperceptibly, "Things have been… difficult, complicated for so long."

"And after all your hard work and diligence they have only unraveled worse then before, eh?"

The raven haired Midlor laughed, her voice ringing with mirthless irony, "Oh, to put things mildly." She stepped up to the edge of the walk way, her long maroon skirt playing with the open ledge.

Luve' Teniel mê'lorn Verites kept back in the shadows cast by the thinning tree limbs. She carelessly brushed a lock of hair from her fair brow; such a young, pretty face, but her eyes… ancient eyes so full of sorrow and knowledge, eyes far too old for the face they belonged to. A calculating gleam shinning from behind sea tossed blue green eyes, "They have called a special session of the courts you know."

Lori glanced back sharply, eyes bleeding to a dark crimson, "When?"

"It's scheduled for the fortnight before the harvest moon."

The younger Midlor scowled, "Who called the session?"

Luve' picked absently at the hem of her tunic, "Resgan de Trenou', Leprechaun King."

The red paled, warping into a sickly yellow green color before snapping back to a neutral gray blue, "Really?" her voice forcefully dispassionate. "Any idea what for?"

A small wry grin crossed Luve's' lips, "Court gossip says he is looking to expand his kingdom."

The comment which elicited from Lori at that remark was uncommonly cruel, her lips twisting distastefully, "And since when have you ever parried blows and gossiped with the inner courtiers?"

A pale eyebrow rose mockingly, "Oh, so I'm suddenly too old to socialize with the younger partisans who grace that madhouse they call a court, is that it?"

Lori rolled her eyes, attention turning back to the dark landscape spread out beneath her. Her voice was soft, like the sound of the moonlight made tangent, a rolling caress across the unearthly skin, "He will not be able to conquer her. No one has… none but Jareth." His name was barely a whisper on her tongue.

Luve' leaned back against the thick _emblar_ branch, hands stuck into the wide sleeves of her gown. She hummed softly in thought, "Hmmm, the way ward king has returned." Her eyes met Lori's, "To find his kingdom, in ruins." She spoke, words slightly halting, as if she was pulling them from the mist around her.

"He will not conquer her," she repeated.

The older Midlor nodded cautiously, "Yes, of course." 

* * *

TBC

A/N:  Sorry for the long wait, it took me about a week to right the first draft of this chapter which actually included a whole other scene. Then I got swamped by school work and by the time I got around to typing this up I had run into a nice little road block. Suffice is to say, this last week I've been trying to draw up a rough sketch of the next 6 or 7 chapters and when I did I realize to scrap the aforementioned extra scene (that's why this is so short). Anyway, I think I'm mostly done with the outline for the next "section" of the story so _hopefully I'll have another chapter to you soon! As always please leave a little review telling me what you think._


End file.
